FF8:A EXTREMIDADE Real
by Sol Do Curse
Summary: Uma conclusão que nós AMARÍAMOS ver no fantasy final VIII. Nenhuma palavra suja, mas abundância da morte, mudanças do sexo, animais rabid no funcionamento, prostituição e uso de drogas do hallucination.


Final Fantasy VIII: A extremidade real

By Sol Do Curse (Cursed Sun)

sol_do_curse@yahoo.com.br

Um dia, Edea, esposa do mestre principal Cid, veio no bedroom de Selphie e desligou o pulso de disparo de alarme velho de 17 meninas do ano. Descascou as tampas húmidas fora de sua cara e levantou sua cabeça da poça semi-dry do vómito. Carregou a mulher nova, que era definetly inconsciente, excesso ao banheiro e deu a Selphie seu banho usual da manhã de domingo, para limpar fora o vómito.

Incomodou Edea de como estas vidas seemingly inocentes dos teenagers giraram ao redor com apenas alguns exemplos após seu quest longo, duro. Quando Irvine veio para casa 6 meses há e o anunciou impregnou 15 meninas, everyboby deixou cair suas maxilas em choque. Cid mestre principal questionou-o que noite, e a todos a surpresa, Irvine se transformou um gigolo (hooker masculino) e de algum modo, começado o herpes. 

Isto incomodou Cid completamente um bocado e eventualmente foi Irvine insano e slaughtered, antes que dê a qualquer um mais suas doenças venereal. Laguna estava fora em uma terra distante ausente, começando alguma ajuda re-hab-hab, porque começou sentir tendancies suicidal e começou fazer drogas por um quando. 

Um dia mais tarde, Zell falou a Selphie um dia sobre seu problema beber, mas Selphie não era muito disposto falar, que não é normal para ela, desde que se usou ser muito energetinc e talkative. Mas isso era antes de seus problemas. Zell, sendo irritar. 19 anos velho (?) era, mantido em questionar Selphie, em conduzir-lhe começar batido acima com o nunchakus alcoólico de Selphie e em necessitar 12 pontos em seu nariz por 2 semanas. Zell não saiu muito. Não teve demasiado muitos amigos, qualquer um. Era completamente estudioso, e começava um carro novo também. 

Foi revogado 2 meses mais tarde depois que as bobinas carregaram Zell com a possessão de PCP. Girar para Lillith é que algo Zell tem lamentado por 7 meses agora, mas sua lealdade unholy ao mistress é demasiado poderosa para que saa sozinho. 

Torcido neste homem novo com maneiras incomodadas, é uma torção para trás para que você aprenda que idolizes lanças de Brittney Spears alguns sonhos molhados sobre sua cada única noite, dando lhe alguns orgasm grandes. 

Rinoa e squall eram não mais longos com o cão todos, desde que em uma data depois que reun, de Rinoa, Anglo, começado o bocado por um goblin rabid e escolhiam acima o rabies. Entretanto, este não era nenhum caso ordinário do rabies, mas Anglo transformou-se um lobo do behemoth, um squall violentamente rasgando e um Rinoa acima em hunks sangrentos, gory da carne. Então mais tarde, relatou-se que este Anglo do lobo do behemoth começou mutilar Chocobos através do campo, morder as cabeças fora de moogles inocentes. 

Quanto para a Fujin, a Rajin e a Seifer, moveram-se em uma cabine em uma floresta distante ausente, depois que deram acima uma vida em perseguir seus inimigos. 

Adicionalmente, a maioria deles morreram mortes terrível. 

Anos de um par mais tarde aniversário de Rajin no 22th, começou fazer exame de pills do estrogen e desenvolve os peitos perky e vestir-se começado na roupa velha de Fujin, que ganhou um jogo do poker da tira meses de um par antes. Antes que a soube, Rajin foi totalmente uma mulher e caiu no amor com Seifer. 

Quitis começou ateado fogo de ser um professor, depois que foi acusada da violação stagetory. Após um quando, começada um trabalho novo como um modelo para "Weed Slut" o compartimento e transformou-se uma estrela do porn.

Para trás em Balamb, Zell começado sneak o carga de Selphie e eventualmente transformou-se um viciado em drogas, começa expelido, e expila a uma cidade realmente lixo, onde se encontrasse Quitis. Foi curado de ser droga addicted, começa casado a Quitis e teve três crianças carregadas de uma vez.

Selphie tinha sido travado com verificações ilegais da escrita ao mestre principal Cid e funcionou afastado dos jardins de Balamb, aonde caiu no amor com um nomeado nenhuma pessoa do gender Robyn LaRue. Selphie perdeu muitos do peso e viveu nos slums com Robyn. Roubaram um menino pequeno do cuidado foster, e funcionaram-no afastado a um oasis distante ausente do deserto.

Robyn juntou um grupo das rainhas middle-aged do arrasto de onde he/she/it foi feito exame da vantagem e drogado à morte. 

A criança pôs um injetor à cabeça de Sephie, fundiu sua cabeça fora e andou fora no por do sol, começando pronto para começar outra vez seu excesso da vida como um resistente e rebel.


End file.
